


Been a Hard Day

by Themarigoldprincess



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Skyfire's had a bad day and ends up crying in his room. The twins end up finding him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Screamingprimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screamingprimal/gifts).



It's been a ridiculously long, hard day. Skyfire's just felt like he can't get a break ever since he woke up this morning. First he was woken up early, (and quite rudely) by Prowl, saying he had recharged too late and needed to get to his patrols immediately. Patrols Skyfire knew that he did not have the night before. Then, during his patrol, he was viciously and suddenly attacked by Starscream who had brought his vengeful trine mates with him. Unfortunately after sending them into a retreat, he had sustained major damage, and Ratchet had been in a particularly foul mood. Then once Skyfire finally got patched up and went to go get cleaned off in the wash racks, he broke the showerhead by slamming his shoulder into it on accident. He told Preceptor, who just shrugged and asked what Skyfire wanted him to do about it. After that he flopped into his berth miserably, which also broke due to his weight, where he was just too broken and exhausted to worry about right then. @#$%& Sideswipe grins as he sits on Sunstreaker's shoulders to reach the code panel for Skyfire's door.

  
"Ugh... Why do *you* get to sit on *my* shoulders? You'll either scuff my paint, or scratch it, or get me dirty."

  
"Because, Sunshine, I'm lighter."

  
"Are you calling me fat!?"

  
"Sure, you big fat aft shut up."

  
"HOW DARE Y-" The door hisses open just at that moment, causing both brothers to stop and stare.

  
Skyfire's lip trembles as big alligator tears roll down the gentle giant's cheeks, "Just leave me be... Please..."

  
"Oh Sky..." The twins shut the door so Skyfire can have some privacy as they rush over to his sides.

  
~Scrap what do we do~ Sideswipe questions frantically over the bond with Sunstreaker after he awkwardly wraps his arm around Skyfire's shoulder.

  
~What do you mean what do we do?! You're supposed to be the one who handles this s**t!~

  
~This s**t involves *our* dork! We have to do something!~

  
~Like what!? I'm not good with-with touchy feely stuff!~ Sideswipe slowly cycles his intakes at the true statement.

  
Skyfire buries his head in Sideswipe's lap as white arms come up and around the scarlet frontliner's back. Sunstreaker awkwardly reaches out and pulls his servo back in several times before jerkily running down the large wings.

  
They really are quite pretty. Simple but still with some design, and with nice, well-contrasting colors. Sunstreaker tests the flaps as he curls up to Skyfire's side, hoping that will do his part for comforting the sweet giant.

  
Skyfire's engine rumbles despite himself as he blushes and hopes nobody noticed.

  
They did. But luckily they have no idea what it means. Or the way his wings are now fluttering of their own accord...

  
He's suddenly very aware of his position, with his face directly in front of Sideswipe's teasing midsection and his aft stuck up in the air like some desperate animorphoid.

  
"How much comes off? This seems like a lot." Sideswipe observes Skyfire's arm nonchalantly.

  
"I only have one layer... But it's rather thick... For fending against anything I might have come across while exploring."

  
"Hm." Sunstreaker starts taking his chassis armor off to Skyfire's surprise, along with his black helmet that sits on his audial fins.

  
"What are you-"

  
"Heavy." As Skyfire runs his scans over the armor his Sun just pulled off, there's at least four layers. Sunstreaker's protoform certainly is nice and muscular... Frag he just said that out loud.

  
"Heh. I know." Skyfire's face plate feels like it's on fire as he buries it in Sideswipe's legs. Which just makes it worse.

  
"Primus kill me now."

  
"Nah, you're too cute for that."

  
"Yeah."


End file.
